Rest, Recover and Revenge
by KH777
Summary: Due to a prolonged exposure to the elements (due to a few jerks), Yoichi falls ill, so Yu cares for him.


This is a _Seraph of the End_ fan fiction. The timeline of this is after Kimizuki is introduced but before they go and get their weapons. _**This is by no means intended to be yaoi.**_

 __Yuichiro Hyakuya didn't want a roommate. Don't get him wrong, he did enjoy his friend's company, but he needed some time alone! And… He was embarrassed about some of the nightmares he had at night, horrible ones where he would wake up sweaty and shaking. He didn't want _anyone_ seeing him like that. However, there was no input taken from him nor would any of it be heard. Meaning, when he complained to Guren, he completely blew him off. He would have protested more, really, expect that his new roommate's face fell so much that he stopped. Yoichi must have thought that he meant that he didn't want to have _him_ as a roommate, which was utterly false! Yoichi didn't _ever_ drive him crazy, and he doubted that he had the capacity to drive _anyone_ crazy, except that he apologized too much sometimes. That's probably why he had him as his roommate, because they could survive living in the same room, easily, without attacking each other.

Sighing, he impatiently drummed his fingers almost in tune with the patter of the rain around him. Where the heck was Yoichi? He was supposed to be here a half hour ago! He was beginning to become concerned, I mean, he could take the cold just fine when he was under the cover like this, but if Yoichi was drenched in rain in this? The wind was picking up too…

Meh, he didn't care if he was drenched, he needed to find Yoichi. He couldn't see why he would be so late; his small brown haired friend might need his help. Braving the rain, Yu decided to trace the path where Yoichi likely took. By the time he spotted a gray and brown figure, he was completely soaked from head to toe. The rain seeped through his clothes and matting them against him, while his hair followed suit, sticking messily to his forehead. But he didn't care about that, especially not after he spotted his best friend.

A small, shaking familiar frame lay on the ground a distance in front of him. If he thought he was soaked… His eyes widened as he hurried over to kneel next to him. "Hey! Are you okay?!"

"…ugh… Yu…?" Yoichi's huge hazel eyes opened slowly. The black-haired teen's eyes feverishly took in his state, stopping to note his several bruises. Once his mind connected the dots, anger took over his worry.

"Who did this to you?!" Yu scowled, fury possessing him, his nails digging into his palms.

"…C-can you help me…? I'm f-freezing…" Yoichi's teeth were chattering and he attempted to heave himself up with weak arms. Taking a breath to calm the negative emotions swirling within in, Yu assisting him by placing an arm around his shoulder and pulling them both upright. He could feel the shivered possessing his body.

"Alright. I'll take you inside for now. You don't need to exert yourself, in this rain; you're going to make yourself sick." _Might be too late for that though._ He thought bitterly.

"Th-thank you…" Yoichi muttered, limping as the broader shouldered boy took them both to where they would be sheltered from the rain. It didn't take them long to reach their room where Yu set him down on a chair, while going to retrieve some towels and change of clothes. "Here."

His friend took them gratefully and wrapped the towel over his shivering form. "Do you need anything else? I can get it for you." Yu spoke, attempting to dry himself off.

"Uh… I'm okay I think. Thank you." Yoichi smiled. A few minutes later, the brunette stood up and limped over to the bathroom to change. The other wasn't going to help him walk, until he fell flat on his face with a yelp.

"Hey, be careful!" Yu remarked, rushing over and helping him back to his feet. To his surprise, Yoichi tried to push him away.

"Please, I can walk by myself."

"Like I'm really going to believe that when you just fell over!"

"But…" Yoichi's gaze was dipped downwards. "You don't think I'm weak do you…?"

Taken aback by this question, Yu quickly shook his head. "Of course I don't! What made you ask that?"

"It's just that I… I couldn't protect myself against them and now I can't even walk by myself, I feel useless…"

"Look, everyone gets hurt and when you get hurt… Sometimes you need a little help." He felt kinda like a hypocrite, since he would probably be pretty stubborn if he was in Yoichi's situation. Maybe Yoichi was rubbing off on him a little.

"But… why is it that I seem to get hurt more than the rest of you?" Yoichi frowned.

"Err… Well…" Yu wondered how he could say what he meant without hurting Yoichi's feelings. "It's not because you _are_ weak, it's because… Well, wimpy jerks like to target those who are smaller than themselves or look harmless. That's all, you haven't done anything wrong."

"So… It's because of how I look?"

"Yep, and you can't really do anything about that."

Yoichi gave out a nervous laugh. "I guess you're right. In that case, I could use your help."

"Alright. That's more like you." Yu spoke a grin on his features as he gently wacked him on the back. But his expression soon fell as he saw Yoichi sneeze several times. "You sick?"

"Maybe." Yoichi admitted before giving out a hardy cough, before another sneeze. Shaking his head, Yu assisted Yoichi in walking so that he could change his clothes into something dry. Once he was done, he went in to change his own clothes, before noticing that Yoichi had been possessed by shivers once again. "Geez, you are sick. Do you have a fever?"

Walking over, he felt his forehead and his eyes widened. "You're burning up!" Not only that, but sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead, caking his hair to his forehead. "You should lie down."

"Al-alright…" He easily accepted the assistance offered from his best friend as he hobbled his way over to his bed. As Yoichi drifted off, Yu became more and more concerned as his breaths were becoming increasingly shallow. Sitting next to him on a chair, he had taken a damp cloth on his forehead, though he had to rehydrate it many times.

When he woke up again, the poor thing threw up and Yu gave him some water before he fell back to sleep. So, Yu took care of him all night, barely sleeping himself. Thankfully, his fever broke and his state slowly became better. His breaths deepened and his face regained color. The strange haze that dwelled over his mind as he kept waking up several times in the night was clearing.

When huge hazel eyes met with Yu's a gentle smile graced Yoichi's features. "…it's all a blur to me but… you stayed with me all night didn't you…?"

"W-well…" Yu trailed off, becoming a bit embarrassed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Someone had to help you."

His friend's smile widened. "…thank you."

Raising his arm, he coughed a little himself. He had been drenched in the rain too, he wondered if he would also become ill. Not that he cared that much about being sick. After a few more hours, Yoichi's condition continued to improve and he was sitting up against the bed frame, drinking a glass of water. "Hey, you're not going to tell me, are you?"

Setting the glass back down, he stared in confusion at Yu. "What?"

"Who did this to you?"

His gaze tipped downwards in affirmation of what Yu said. "Alright fine. You can make it by yourself right?"

"Uh, yes but-"

"Then I'm going."

"No, don't!" Yoichi protested, but Yu completely ignored him and rushed out of the room. He vaguely realized classes would just be ending, so there should still be people around for him to ask. Though, he'd probably also run into Shinoa and Kimizuki who would question him about why they weren't there today. Ugh, he did not have the patience right now. All he wanted was to find those jerks, beat them up, and then go back to taking care of Yoichi. He'd probably just end of punching Kimizuki instead, which wasn't quite fair to be taking his angry out on him. His foul mood would make him much more irritable than usual. Fortunately, finding those jerks wasn't all that difficult. And by the time Shinoa and Kimizuki had caught up with him, he had a few fresh bruises.

"Is that what you were doing today?" Shinoa wondered, a bit of a joking hint to her words.

"Oh be quiet." He scowled, continuing to walk and not stopping, but the two followed him.

"Seriously, is that the reason you weren't here?" Kimizuki questioned, genuinely curious.

"No, well, kinda. They beat up Yoichi and left him in the rain so he had a fever and was puking, so I had to take care of him. Then once he was doing alright, this happened." Yu spoke the last bit with a malice filled smirk.

"That is pretty awful." Kimizuki agreed, crossing his arms, thinking that they got what was going to them.

"Do you need any help?" Shinoa offered.

"No! Just, we'll be fine. I don't need your help." Yu huffed, but quickly added. "You can visit if you want though, Yoichi would probably appreciate that."

So, visit them they did, but Yoichi was not pleased as his eyes glanced at the new bruises Yu bore, his face dipping into a frown. "That's what I didn't want to happen…" He murmured softly.

"Yeah well, those stupid jerks deserved it." Yu scowled, crossing his arms. But Yoichi's face brightened when he noticed the two present behind him.

"Oh, thank you for coming." Yoichi smiled pleasantly.

"It's no problem." Shinoa smiled back.

Kimizuki shrugged in response. "Not like we had anything better to do."

After staying for a bit, Kimizuki and Shinoa left. Yu continued to care for Yoichi until he was healthy and back on his feet again. Unfortunately, as soon as that happened, Yu fell ill himself and refused much of the help Yoichi offered… However, he did accept some of it, due to Yoichi's insistence.

 _Fin_


End file.
